SpongeToons
SpongeToons is a television spin-off of Nickelodeon's original animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It is produced by Luis TV, FlyerTV, Blue Box TV and United Seasponge Studios. History In 2002, Luis TV noticed that SpongeBob SquarePants was becoming increasingly popular. In 2003, Luis TV asked Nickelodeon if they could air SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2004, Nickelodeon agreed to air Spongebob. In 2005, Luis TV started airing SpongeBob SquarePants'' on Luis TV. In 2013, Luis TV had an idea of making a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. In late 2013 Viacom and Nickelodeon agreed with Luis TV. In January 2014, Luis TV started production of the SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off and on February, they agreed to name it SpongeToons. On May 25, 2014 SpongeToons started airing on Luis TV. On June 9, SpongeToons also gave rights to United Seasponge Studios to also air SpongeToons. On June 10, Luis TV gave rights to Flyer Studios to also air SpongeToons. Also in June, Luis TV was given rights to Blue Box TV to air SpongeToons. On November 13, The SpongeToons Movie will air, which is the finale to the film and also a break between The Ghastly Show's Season 1 & 2. On December 23rd, Ghastlyop started to make a Season 4 to finally end the series. Staff Current * [[User: SuperFanon'D!|'SuperFanon']] ('Owner, Writer, Video Game Developer, Title Card Creator on his episodes) * 'SBCA '('''Creator, Minor Writer, Editor) * TheITChap (Producer, Writer, Designer) *Ghastlyop (Producer, Writer, Title Card Creator on his episodes) *Doctor Bugs (Minor Writer) *JamesAdventures (Minor Writer) * JCM (Producer, Editor) * MrScience12 (Minor Writer) * William Leonard (Title Card Creator) *SquareLogo (Awards Editor) Former * Jon Satos (Minor writer) *SquidFan10 (Minor writer/blogger) List of Episodes Overview List of episodes List of SpongeToons episodes Story Arcs DVDs Released * Luis TV™ SpongeToons: Krabs in Court DVD * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 1 1 & 2 * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 1 * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 2 Upcoming * Luis TV™ SpongeToons Complete Season 1 (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Best of SpongeToons and Deep Down Low (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Merdeka! Malaysian Independence Special (August 31 2014) Awards News and Updates Find out about how the video game is going, upcoming episodes, and the movie! Episode News * Season 4 will be coming in early 2015. This season will end the show. Every episode will be written by Ghastlyop and after Episode 2, the show will have two per week on the same DAY! * I'm back from my hiatus! - TheITChap Reviews and Critical Reception Write your reviews about this show! And dont forget to sign your name! (Reviews and Critical Reception inspired by SpongeBob: Infection) *The first half is a little lackluster, but as soon as you get to ITChap's first episode, you really want more.--When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) * Well, if I would rate it: 8/10. The first few episodes were just plain but when Episode 5 or 6 started, it got better. SquareLogo (talk) 11:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) * I really, really like the title cards. They resemble original SpongeBob so much, what with the backgrounds and all. :D William Leonard (talk) July 1, 2014 (PST) * Meh, I like how you put a lot of effort in your show. Season one's plots were kinda boring. Season two is much better. I like the title cards, too, especially (what I think were) William's. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 20:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) * I'm re-reviewing it now and I do think it has problems. The episodes need to be longer in length. The first season's only good qualites are that after the half way point it starts to be more epic. Season 2 has the problem of my episodes being dark and grim while Luis's and ITChap's are light harted fun. Season 3 has got to be fixed. Maybe 1/4 of the season is dark and grim. My faverioute episodes are Voyage Of Patrick Star; Krusty Kriticism & the Season 2 finale. In The Snail Park is the worst episode so far and bascially If I gave it a score. It would be 6.5 - --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 17:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) * Ok, this is the LEGIT review from SuperFanon here: I give it a 6.3/10. The episodes are okay, decent, if not a bit short. The title cards by William are outstanding, the others are fine... however a few (like the End To A Villain card) really need improving. Adam's darker episodes contrast a bit too much with Luis and ITChap's more happy-ish episodes, which is a problem. Sometimes the transcripts don't come out on time, as well as the fact Merderka Part 2 is still pageless, with no plot or title card, and Merderka Part 1 is still title card-less and plotless, yet it does list the plot on its page. The shorts are a bad addition to SpongeToons: you would have a one-month span to air about 17 episodes and about 18 shorts. How would you do that? Another thing about the shorts is that I thought the normal episodes were supposed to be shorts. These shorts would only have about 10 lines, and you can't make anything funny with that amount of lines. So here are things to improve: episode length, episode humor, title cards, balancing the dark and climatic episodes with happy and cartoonish episodes' contrast, getting things done on time and frequently updating the page (about daily), and think about how you will air those episodes and shorts. Please fix all that stuff please. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 21:35, August 25, 2014 (UTC) See Also * SponghaKartun, the Filipino version of the spin off * Deep Down Low, the first SpongeToons spin off, created by TheITChap! * The Ghastly Show, the second SpongeToons spin off, created by Ghastlyop! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Luis TV Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV Category:SpongeToons Category:Shows Made By SuperFanon'D! Category:Ghastlyop